The present disclosure contains subject matter related to that disclosed in Japanese Priority Patent Application JP 2011-078076 filed in the Japan Patent Office on Mar. 31, 2011, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
Various types of information expressed in the form of texts, diagrams, symbols, images, or the like are present in the real world. These pieces of information are often presented in a manner best viewed from the front and/or from a particular orientation.
For example, JP 2010-202018A discloses a technology for assisting driving by recognizing the characters of traffic signs present in the periphery of a car. Also in this technology, the characters on the boards are assumed to be captured from the front. That it is preferable to view information from the front when visually reading the information is equally true for a case where the subject that reads the information is a person and a case where the subject is a computer.